Human capital management (HCM) systems or human resource (HR) systems help organizations manage human resources. This management can include payroll management, time and labor management, benefit administration management, personnel records management, review management, etc. Typically, HR systems are implemented as a computer program, which is compiled and run, that interacts with a stored set of records in a database. However, because the computer program is compiled, it requires considerable effort to change or update functionality; for example, having a supplier update the computer program code and release a new version of the HR system to be installed at the site of the organization. Also, the change or update to functionality may require a change to the record format of the database, which requires an updating of all the stored records of the database. It would be better if changes or updates could be easier to implement.